wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Randall tells the truth and gets ungrounded
Characters Randall-Eric Miss Finster-Wiseguy Gelman-Joey, Shouty Me-Steven Gelman's dad-Simon Leonard-Paul Scary voice-Gelman's angry voice Plot Randall does a good job. Plot Miss Finster: Okay class, it's time to learn about the Slave Trade. (Gelman throws a baskeball at Miss Finster) Miss Finster: Gelman, did you throw the basketball at me?! Gelman: No! Randall did it! Randall: No! Gelman did it! I was sitting there the whole time! Gelman: Randall Weems, you do not ruin other people's plans! Now say you're sorry! Randall: No! You're just a school bully who always gets in trouble by Principal Prickly and the creator as well! Gelman: Stop being mean to me! What if I ruined your plan, how would you feel? Now apologize to me right now! Randall: No! I will not apologize to you! You threw the basketball at Miss Finster and it's all your fault! Gelman (Scary Voice): APOLOGIZE! Randall (Robotnik's sound clip): NO! Gelman: So you're refusing to apologize, huh?! Miss Finster: What is going on around here?! Randall: I was sitting down the whole time and Gelman threw the basketball at you! Gelman: What?! He keeps on ruining my plans! That's it! Punish him! Miss Finster: No! I'm not going to punish him! You threw the basketball at me so you shouldn't cast the first stone! Gelman (Shouty's voice): HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?! HE KEEPS RUINING MY PLANS! PUNISH HIM! PUNISH HIM! PUNISH HIM! PUNISH HIM! Miss Finster: That's it! Go to the principal's office or else you'll be banned from recess! Gelman: Okay I'm going! Miss Finster: And as for you Randall for telling the truth, you get to have the rest of the school year off. Randall: Thanks. (in office) Gelman: We meet again Fluttershy106. Me: That's right. Principal Prickly is still sick so that's why I'm still substituting for him. Anyways, why are you here this time? Gelman: I threw the basketball at Miss Finster and I tried to get him in trouble. However, my plans backfired after he told the truth so that is why Miss Finster sent me here. Me: Listen Gelman! If I catch you doing anything like that, I'm going to give you expulsion level 7 and I mean it! For now, I'm going to give you suspension level 9! Get out of here before I give you suspension level 10! (Gelman leaves) Me: What a bad boy! First, he tried to get Randall in trouble for making a grounded video out of Flash Sentry and now he tried to get Randall in trouble for trying to blame him. I hope Principal Prickly feels better soon. (at Gelman's house) Gelman's dad: Gelman, I can't believe you tried to get Randall Weems in trouble by throwing a basketball at Miss Finster! You know you can't do that! Fortunately, you didn't get an expulsion level but you're still grounded! Go to your room now! (at Randall's house) Leonard: Randall, thank you for sticking up for yourself in school and getting the rest of the school year off. You're ungrounded forever. Randall: Thanks Dad. You're the best. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Gelman Gets Grounded